


An Eternal Dance Between Souls

by Raz_B_Rose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_B_Rose/pseuds/Raz_B_Rose
Summary: An idea I had for the prompt dance for Daminette December.Damian's and Marinette's first dance.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 245





	An Eternal Dance Between Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I teared up writing this, but I needed to share this with all you fellow Daminette shippers. I wrote it in an hour, give or take. Enjoy!

The music plays softly, gently filling the living space of the humble home of the Wayne-Cheng family. The space is filled with soft blues and whites, the colors calming without being too depressing. The couch is a small one, perfect for two people in front of a large fireplace. Framed pictures line the wall, the stages of their life on display for all to see. Every holiday, birthday, and various other celebrations. 

Marinette sways softly to the music, her dancing partner spinning her softly in circles, carefully leading her. She rests her head on the broad shoulders, with a smile she tightens her grip on the hand holding her own. With a sigh she remembers the first time she and Damian danced.

Marinette was invited to one of the prestigious Wayne Charity Galas. They had asked her to make two outfits to auction off. She was humbled by the invitation, even more so to learn that her designs were to be a centerpiece to the auction. What a wonderful opportunity, especially at the age of eighteen. 

When she had arrived, the staff hadn’t believed that she was MDC, after all she was young. A young woman such as herself couldn’t possibly be the infamous MDC that designed for high end performing clients. She argued for what felt like hours before one of the hosts had finally intervened, guiding her into the hall, apologizing for the inconvenience. 

He told her his name was Alfred, and that he would have words with the staff, wishing her a wonderful time at the Gala. After he left, Marinette was left feeling overwhelmed and lost among the crowd, all of them holding themselves in ways that she was not used to. She hoped that T.V tropes were based on real life and moved towards the food and drinks, standing there until someone would come over to talk. 

She didn’t have to wait long for conversation to be instigated because true to her nature, she bumped into a man, almost spilling his drink all over his suit. His light grey suit mind you. She had never felt more mortified. 

“I’m so sorry,” she rushed out, hands hovering over his chest as she tried to make sure she had done no damage to his clothes. 

“No damage done,” The man smiled at her, taking one of her hands, kissing it softly, “Damian Wayne.”

Marinette flushed, not in embarrassment but in admiration. His skin was beautiful, reminding her a late summer day. The green of his eyes only adding to the imagery. The way he styled his hair would have looked juvenile on anyone else. The sharpe features of his face only made it look good on him. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng” She breathed out, continue to admire the man in front of her. 

Damian was admiring as much as she was. The blues of her eyes bewitching and drawing him deeper. She wore her emotions clearly, but he could also tell she could just as easily decipher another person through that gaze of hers. Her hair was like raven feathers, enchanting with its color and shine. The freckles on her nose and cheeks looking like a reverse night sky against her pale skin. This woman had to be a witch, Damian thought, it's the only explanation her beauty and quick hold on him. 

He offered his arm to her, Marinette is quick to accept, smiling broadly at him as they walk the room. They talked about the various get to know you topics before they find themselves at the dance floor. Damian and Marinette both eye it apprehensively, however for different reasons. 

Marinette would love to dance with Damian. If only she didn’t have two left feet at the worst of times. Damian would love to hold her in his arms, however the judgmental stares of the room deterred him. While gazing out to the dance floor, his noticed the door to the Gardens open, Damian struck with an unusually romantic notion. 

Leading them into the Gardens, he finds a secluded spot in the moonlight. “Would you do me the favor of dancing with me Miss Marinette?”

“I would be honored Mister Damian.” She giggles, placing her hand on his shoulder, glowing in pleasure as his hand rests on the small of her back. It was then Marinette noticed the height difference between them, the crown of her head barely passing his shoulder. 

They spin gently in circles, the music from the hall, quietly filling the night air. The setting is peaceful and isolating. The moon shines down on them, almost like a spotlight, an owl gently crying into the night. They do not speak, only enjoying eachothers company, gazing into each others souls, finding themselves lost in the broken beauty of another person. 

“Damian stop hiding out here, it’s time for auction, Bruce is waiting-” The voice stops short, seeing his little brother not only dancing with a woman, but smiling at her as well. Tim meets his gaze, mouthing a sorry before quickly making his leave. 

“It seems we are both needed back inside.” Damian sighed in disappointment, cutting their dance off, taking her arms in his once again. 

“Yes,” Marinette echoes her disappointment. Even the excitement from earlier today at finally revealing herself to the world did not compare to this moment of wanting to stay in his arms. His very strong and well muscled arms. 

The auction was interesting to watch. It was wonderful to see items going for such high prices, but if they had this money any other day, why didn’t they donate it regularly? Damian struggles to hide his laugh as Marinette’s question. She tried to look annoyed, but Damian only found that she looks cute. 

Finally the time came for the last two items. Marinette designs. She joined the auctioneer on the platform, the room quiet at first at her appearance before quickly dissolving into chatter. Most of the looks shot her way were varying degrees of surprise, admiration, what can only be described as ‘obviously it's her’. There were a few doubtful and disgusted looks, but Marinette didn’t focus her gaze on those people. 

She tried to hide her shock with a cough as the auctioneer started the bidding at ten thousand dollars. Her one cough became a coughing fit as the price only continued to climb, she excused herself from the stage to collect herself, Damian stifling a laugh while holding out a glass of water for her. He couldn’t help but laugh when she grumbled “Rich people” with so much disdain. 

Marinette was pleased but equally annoyed when each design sold for a million each. The two women who one pleased with their purchases, seeking her out to compliment her personally and requesting more commissions already. By the end of the night she had more clients, and a certain young man's phone number. 

Marinette is pulled from her musing when the song comes to an end. She takes her hands from her partner, gently holding his face in her now age lined hands. He smiles gently and lovingly at her. She bushes his curled bangs out of his face, admiring his green eyes. 

“Your father and I loved that song.” Her voice has gained many years of wisdom, but never losing that gentle tone; an ever present youthful inflection to her tone. Marinette may have aged physically but she would always be young at heart. 

“I know mom, we would watch you guys dance from the stairs.” Her son starts another song, leading her into another dance. Marinette smacked his shoulder gently, but her smile betrays her. 

“Naughty children, that was well into the night, hours after you should have all been asleep.” 

“You always looks so relaxed when you would dance with dad though. We loved seeing that side of you.” He laughs, carefully twirling her, a girlish laugh escaping her lips. 

“So did your Father.” Marinette sighs in content. They had a wonderful sixty-four years of marriage, and had three beautiful children, adopting two more. Her heart and family bursting for the longest time. Marinette regret nothing, only missing her husband dearly. As her son leads her once more on soft sways she stares at the photos on her mantle. 

The first is their wedding day, the excitement and love there in their faces and they gaze into each others eyes. The second was only last year for their anniversary, Damian's health already waning, the hospital gown not taking from the photo at all. They were in even more love than their wedding day. Marinete liked that photo the most, Damian more handsome than ever. Yes Marinette missed her husband dearly, but cherished every memory they made, knowing that he was no longer in pain soothed her soul, despite it now being broken in two, her other half gone from this world. Yes Marinette missed her husband, but he lived on in her children and her love.


End file.
